


Il fait beau chez moi

by Miss_Shiva_Adler



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dream Sequence, Immortal Magnus Bane, M/M, MCD, Mortal Alec Lightwood, Mortal Jace Wayland, Mourning, Past Character Death, Sexual Content, Trans Character, Trans Magnus Bane, melancholia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Shiva_Adler/pseuds/Miss_Shiva_Adler
Summary: And it's been raining ever since
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts, Hunter's Moon Fic Recs





	Il fait beau chez moi

**Author's Note:**

> For the ones who need it : There is no explicit reference to genitals and it's vague enough for things to be front or back hole usage.
> 
> I wrote this while having a fullon dysphoric day. 
> 
> Dedicated to my loves.

Magnus breathes in as the morning sun yet again peers between curtains. He had asked Alec to close them before going to bed, but apparently the shadowhunter hadn't listened or had been too distracted to do so. It is too early to get up. He extends a hand ready to snap them shut.

"Don't close them," is whispered against his throat, stopping Magnus in his tracks. The arm around his waist reinforces the grip on his body, keeping him well in place. Legs tangle themselves with his.

It is cosy in here. Even Alicante sounds quiet at this time of the day. It is sunny outside.

"You're awake," he manages to say. There is a chuckle against his skin. The hand around his waist caresses his chest and traces his necklaces. It plays with them before dipping lower. Magnus seeks out lips even before those long callused fingers enclose around him.

"Can I ?" The question is ragged, helpless. Magnus kisses more thoroughly. He guides those fingers inside of him before they start moving. There is a whisper, a moan around his lips, he doesn't know or remember how exactly it is supposed to go. There is a lightness to it, when Jace lifts his legs and penetrates him. He feels warm in here.

The sun kisses them both in its yellow light.

"Magnus ?" He sags in contentment, reaches out for his lover's hands but touches his chest instead. There is a weight next to him. And he turns his head to kiss Alexander. The inquisitor rose early to be at the consulate early this morning. Magnus' hand goes the nape of his other lover's neck.

"Magnus ?" Alexander's tongue is sweet and bitter of morning coffee and tooth paste. He had left earlier and wouldn't come home until late at night.

It is raining outside.

The sun pours down on the three of them, they are warm against his hands and arms. He holds Jace's hands as he moves inside of him and Alexander holds his face. Looks him in the eyes. Magnus whispers 'I love you' in a hitched breath.

"Magnus ?" there is a kiss on his hand. His body is tense as fingers touch him, caress him, get him off. It's too slow to be good or… real.

And the rain falls, drenching out any of their sounds.

He sits up to kiss Jace to feel him better, to make him more incarnated. His blond hair sticks to his temples and he is panting in arousal and carnal desire. Magnus feels Alexander's arms around his waist.

"Magnus ?" He is tense, too tense, he gives in, he says 'I love you' as he feels himself being dragged up, dragged awake.

It is raining outside.

The curtains are open.

And Magnus Bane once more awakens alone,

As he has been doing since 50 years now,

And as he been doing since 50 years now, he cries.

And it's been raining ever since.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're over 18 and wanna hang out with other people who love Shadowhunters (I'm there too) come check out the [Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd)


End file.
